The prior art describes cutting means such as saws to which a periodic motion is imparted, generally by an electric motor, thus enabling such means to cut or convert various types of materials or objects.
Particular examples of this type of machine are circular saws and jigsaws, in which the cutting element consists respectively of a toothed disk driven in rotation about a stationary axis, or of a toothed blade driven in an alternating linear motion.
However useful such equipment may be, it has a number of drawbacks, notably that of cutting any material that is applied to or pushed against the cutting element, regardless of the hardness or softness of that material. In other words, if the user of such equipment is clumsy or inattentive, even for a few seconds, he runs the risk of seriously injuring himself if the cutting element comes into contact with a part of his body.
The process and means of the invention eliminate or at least considerably reduce such risks by effectively cutting hard materials or objects without cutting or damaging softer materials or objects such as human flesh.